Highly Unexpected Help
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Hiatus! Our favorite redheaded family has a newest addition, in the form of a mutant. While Rogue is learning to adjust to the wacky ways of wizards, Buffy is training Potter for the pending battle with Voldemort and the rest of the Scoobies are teachers
1. The Prompt

"Let me get this straight," Buffy said, staring at the old guy in the blinding purple dress.

"There's some Voodoo Mold wizard going around killing people and all he needs is a stick and two words to do it. You want me to fight him _hand to hand_? What side of reality did you wake up on this morning?"

"No, no," he assured her. "We wish for you to train our champion is the Muggle ways of fighting. He will need every advantage."

"You are aware that I'm the Girl-Who-Died-Twice?"

"That's all right," the boy next to her spoke up. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."


	2. Meeting the A Few Key Players

A young girl stepped off the platform warily, scanning the crowded train station in search of a familiar face. Heaving out a sigh of disappointment, she shifted her shoulder bag and made her way through the thong of travelers, sitting at one of the picnic tables located in the food court. As she settled herself into the bench, clutching her bag close, she watched the crowd of people move about, safely away from her. A plump woman, short in statue, dressed in the universal uniform of a waitress, appeared suddenly next to the girl, pulling a pen out from her massive nest of curls.

"Evening dearie, welcome to Hogsmeade. My name is Nancy and I'll be your server this evening. Care I help you to a mug of our fresh Butterbeer?"

Caught by surprise, the young girl stuttered a reply," uh, no thanks but I'll take a Coke." She began digging through her bag, pulling out a ten and handing it to the older woman who merely looked at it puzzled, eyebrow raised in question. As she open her mouth to speak, a man looking about the age of a college student with shaggy red hair approached the table, flashing a smile to the young girl.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, I own this place, and judging by the look of you, you're student and all students get the student discount," turning to the older woman he continued, " whatever she gets, it's on the house."

"Of course, I didn't know she was one of Dumbledore's," the older woman shook her pen at the young girl, "you should have said something earlier dearie. So a Coke for table 5," the waitress checked her list.

"Make that two, in to go glasses," Charlie slid into the seat across from the girl.

""Whatever you say Mr. Weasley."


	3. Wait, You're Not Kitty

(BOC)

"What brings you here Miss–?"

"Katherine, but my friends call me Kitty. And I'm here visiting family," Anna smiled, lying through her teeth and not giving two shits about it.

"Please to meet you Kitty but I must say you look more like an Anna."

She narrowed her eyes at him and remained quiet.

(_Who the hell is this guy? Freaky stalker alert!)_

He leaned over the table, pushing aside the two glasses Anna couldn't recall being delivered.

"Yes Anna, I know the truth."

"How?" She straighten, putting more space between her and Charlie, just as a precaution.

"I'm your welcoming party. The couple you'll be staying here, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they're my parents. They recruited me to pick you up since Pops got called into work and everyone else is still at school." Charlie glanced at his watch, "well if you're got all your luggage, we should go. It's getting late and London's not terribly safe at night."

Charlie stood up, stretching his well-formed arms and then offered his hand to Anna, who merely glared at him with suspicion . Sighing with impatience, Charlie reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, and lifted a picture from its leather folds and handed it to her. It was a Polaroid of a family, a large family, Anna noticed, with seven kids and two adults, the parents obviously. They all possessed the same fiery red hair, the kind of hair that made Anna's knees weak and her heart skip a beat.

"Older brother Bill, younger brothers Percy and Ron, the twins Fred and George, and baby sister Ginny. Of course Mum Pops or as you know them, Molly and Arthur Weasley,"Charlie pointed to each member and recited the names, as if he did this stunt all the time.

His fingers rested on the photograph, his thumb slightly touching her gloved knuckles.

"Are those real?"

The question threw Charlie off guard, "what?"

"The pyramids, are they a cheap knock off or are they real?"

"Oh they're real alright. The twins tried locking Percy in one of those the last night we were there but Mum came back from shopping early and caught them."

"When was this? Arthur never mentioned Egypt to Xavier once when they swapped letters."

Charlie chuckled in reply, "that's cause Pops forgets a lot more than he remembers. If you're convinced that I am whom I say, we can be off." Charlie flashed Anna a smile who insisted glaring at him once more, but stood up from the table nevertheless, grabbing her untouched drink and followed him rather reluctantly through the back kitchen into a small office room.

"I thought we were leaving."

"We are. We're going 'express'," he lifted a lid off a red canister and pulled out a handful of green powder. "This is called Floo Powder," he explained. "And in order for it to work, you have to wrap your arms around my waist and stand real close."

Anna raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"God's honest truth."

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh of surrendering, she pulled her bag up forth on her shoulder. Charlie walked into the massive fireplace Anna had failed to notice before.

"Come on, I won't bite," he smirked at her before finishing his statement, "hard."

She sneered and crossed the room towards him. He grasped her wrist and pulled her close.

"I'd advise you to close your eyes and hold your breath." After he heard her inhale deeply, he wrapped his arm around her waist and threw down the powder.

"Diagon Alley," he stated loudly and in a flash the fireplace was lit in a green flame and the couple disappeared leaving a plastic cup to roll around on the floor.


	4. Trouble With The Trio?

1(BOC)

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Ron you're so lucky. I can't believe you get to house out foreign exchange student during the winter break. Have you met her yet?" Hermonine leaned across the table, her hands holding up her chin while she smiled in pure anticipation.

Across from her. Ron continued his unrelenting attack on his salisbury steak "surprise."

"Not yet," he stated without any emotion as he stabbed his meal, glaring at it as it jiggled in response. "Her train is coming in tomorrow according to Pops. Charlie's supposed to pick her up after he gets off from work," Ron sighed as he pushed his tray of uneaten food away from him in hopes of clearly the dreadful meal from his mind. "That's the last time I ask you to conjure what Americans eat at school. Besides she's not technically an 'exchange student' per say," Ron lowered his voice to a whisper and continued, "She's going through some problems at home and Mum thinks family should stick together in times of need."

Hermonine gasped, "you mean she's –"

"A **very** distant relative. That's what Mum says, yeah. She won't explain the connection, something about 'it's blood and that's all that matters'." Ron glanced at either side of him, reassuring himself no one was listening as he lowered his voice a bit more, "but the odd part, even she's an American, she's not a Muggle."

"What? What is she, if she's not a Muggle? She can't be a witch can she? I've never heard of an American witch or wizard before. Absolutely fascinating." Hermonine pondered this thought briefing before changing the subject. "Do you at least know what she looks like?"

"Yeah, she sent what Muggles call a 'snapshot'. She says it's her school photo, but why would a school take pictures of their students?"

Ron reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single Polaroid, handing it to Hermonine as she tried to explain the concepts of "yearbooks" to him.

"They keep a large book to share memories, events and what not," she stated as she examined the photo. "Rather skinny, isn't she?"

Ron shook his head, "Percy says all bulimic girls are like that."

Hermonine raised her eyebrows at this, "bulimic?"

Before Ron could respond however, a hand snatched the photo from Hermonine's grasp.

"Whose the hot chick? Some model Weasley dreams of marrying?" The grubby voice of Goyle reached Hermonine's ears and caused her to grimace.

Draco snatched it from Goyle and eyed Ron suspiciously, "That's no model, that's our exchange student, isn't that right Weasley? I can't help but wonder how a couple of Gryffindors obtained a private photo of our new Slytherin student. Care to enlighten me Weasley?"

"That's none of your business Malfoy," Hermonine stood defiantly, "besides there's no way you could possibly know what house she's going into."

"I didn't ask you Granger," Draco pushed her back on to the bench, leaving Hermonine speechless. Ron leapt to his feet in defense.

"Harry's not here Draco, as you can plainly see, so why don't you find someone else to bother?"

Ron had learned his first year of Hogwarts Draco only bothered him when he was with Harry. Any other time Draco didn't cast a glance in his general direction and Ron didn't mind that one bit.

"Actually you're the one I want a word with Ron," Draco lowered his voice and took a long glance at the photograph in his hand.

Ron was stunned, not only did Draco Malfoy know his first name and call him by it, Ron obviously had something he desperately needed. Hermonine was equally speechless and pinched herself to assure she wasn't dreaming.

"It's about our exchange student," he continued, "word around the school she'll be staying with your family during the winter break."

"Yea, that's right. So?"

Draco locked eyes on Ron and replied, "there's something of a delicate matter I want to talk to you about but," he looked around the crowded lunchroom, "in a less occupied area. The Quidditch Field will be suffice." Glancing down at Hermonine who looked ready to speak, "you're welcomed to bring Granger to ensure your well bring if you'd like. I however will be there alone. I'll there after Potions," he handed Ron the picture back and spun on his heel making his way to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Golye close behind.

Hermonine turned to face Ron, "Draco's up to something. We should Harry, you know, so he can be on alert."

"We're not telling Harry."

"What? Why not Ron? He could be in danger!"

"That's the thing Hermonine, Harry's NOT in danger. He's never been in danger, not with Draco in the mix at least. They're just normal rivals. You and Harry always assume the worst from Draco."

"You can't be serious Ron. What about what Harry saw last year, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He said Draco was there. Mr Malfoy too."

In a puff of heightened emotion, Ron rose and gathered his books, "just because his dad was a Death-Eater, doesn't make him evil. I'm heading to Potions."

And with that he left Hermonine at the lunchroom table to brood over her thoughts.


	5. McGonagall Has Arrived on the Scene

1

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Charlie stepped out from the fireplace, offering his hand which Anna accepted. Leading her outside of the office they had appeared in, Charlie waved to a tall, older woman in a blue robe, hovering a few feet above them, humming to herself.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall. Don't you have some trouble makers to look after in detention?" Charlie teased the woman, who turned around quickly in surprise but her face lit up in recognition upon seeing Charlie. She floated down and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Charlie Weasley you devil you. Up and leave five years ago and then just pop right back up again. You haven't aged a bit I see."

Laughing Charlie returned her hug, "you haven't either Professor, still teaching at Hogswarts I hope?"

"Where else would I be? Except among the pile of Weasleys, that never seems to grow smaller."

"Ah, but you're rid of Percy, Bill, and myself. All you've got to worry about are the twins really."

"They're enough trouble alone to make the lot of you look like angels." The older woman was beaming at this, as if proud, "hell of beaters too."

"Who replaced me as seeker?"

"None other than Harry Potter himself."

Charlie whistled, "well I'll be. I thought the twins were just pulling me leg when they sent me an owl telling me how the famous Harry Potter was the Gryfindor's seeker."

"True as I'm standing here."

"Which reminds me, why are you here professor? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Ever the nosy boy Charlie," she squatted him on the arm playfully. "If you must know I came by to pick up our new student's books, I'd hate for him to have to mess with our exchange rate. You know how those bankers are with foreign money."

"How many students you got coming, professor. I was only aware of the one staying with my family."

"That's the only one. Naturally he'll be staying in the same room as Ron and Harry, as if there's any doubt he'll be Gryffindor material." She nudged him and winked.

Anna coughed, feeling a knot grow in her stomach.

"Well, who is this Charlie? You know it's rude not to introduce people." Pushing him aside, Professor McGonagall grabbed Anna's hand and gave it a firm shake, "I'm Professor McGonagall."

"Hm," Anna looked at Charlie for help, who willingly intervened.

"Professor I'd like you to meet Anna, your new exchange student."


	6. You're Enrolled in Hogwarts, Dearie

**(BOC)**

"She's what?"

"I'm what?"

The two women replied in unison, looking at each other in disbelief.

"I take it, Pops didn't tell you you're going to be enrolled into Hogwarts, huh?"

"Charlie, I think there's been a bit of miscommunication," McGonagall stated rather calmly after her sudden outburst.

"You can say that again."

"Our foreign exchange student from the States, is of the male gender –"

"Which I'm clearly not."

"–with very distinctive red glasses."

(Of course)

"Did he stand stiff like a board constantly? And talk with a very prestigious tone?" Anna was suddenly enlightened by the mistaken identity.

"Yes, he did, as a matter of fact."

"That was Scott. I can't imagine what he did to make you believe _he_ was your exchange student, he's a professor at _my_ school, in New York," Anna explained.

"A professor? Oh my. Dumbledore must be informed at once. Undoubtedly your folks are expecting a girl Charlie?"

"Yeh, Mum's had enough of boys for a couple of life times."

"I wouldn't doubt that one bit. Well I must be off, it really was so good to see you again Charlie," Professor McGonagall hugged Charlie once more before nodding towards Anna. "And you, dearie all the advice I can offer for your stay at Hogwarts is 'be wary of red-headed boys'.

"Now professor, I take offense to that," Charlie covered his heart in mocked hurt.

"As I knew you would. I will see you later then Anna. Farewell." She rushed out of the shop, arms suddenly full of books.

"An odd one that woman is," Anna commented the moment the door shut behind Professor McGonagall.

"Well you're in for a world of surprise then Anna. Come on, it's getting dark. We'll just take care of your shopping in the morning. We'll rent a room at the Leaking Cauldron for the night." His strong arm was leading her outside.


	7. An Invisible Cloak, A Moving Chair, and ...

**(BOC)**

The moment she stepped through the doorframe, it was as if she had been transported into a fairy tale.

A Christmas card was a more accurate comparison. Little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Anna shivered, and Charlie drew a cloak out of seemingly nowhere and placed it on her, pulling the hood over her head. "Stay close to me and don't make a sound until I take the cloak off, understand?" She nodded her head slowly and he smiled before positioning the hood further over her face.

They headed up the street, her head bowed against the wind, watching and following his feet move swiftly through the snow. The wind was fierce and Anna's hands were freezing. They crossed the road and in a few minutes were entering a tiny inn.

"Greetings, can I interest you in a room for the night? It's said to be gettin frightful throughout the night," the sound of a shrilly old man's voice reached Anna's ears. She resisted the urge to look up and just kept her head down under the hood.

"A room sounds perfect Tom."

"If you'll follow me up Mr." The shrilly voice spoke again.

Charlie tapped his toe on the hardwood softly, obviously to get Anna's attention. She followed Charlie up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a marble trim about it. Anna could hear the door being unlocked and opened.

"Thank you Tom, that'll be all." Charlie handed the older gentleman a couple coins who nodded and walked back down the stairs, not casting a glance towards Anna.

Charlie waved his hand and she followed him inside. Shutting the door behind him, Charlie locked it and placed the key into his jean pocket.

"Right you go then, you can take the cloak off."

Anna shook her head and the hood flew back. Untying the cloak was a bit more difficult than she would have thought. She couldn't seem to see the strings but she could certainly feel them. She struggled a moment, tightening the cloak rather than loosening it, but Charlie crossed the room and placed his hands over hers, taking the draw strings and swiftly unknotted them. He gently removed the cloak off of her and hung it up on the coat rack where he had placed his.

"Charlie."

He was absent-mindedly combing his fiery red hair in the bureau's mirror.

"Hm?"

"The cloak is gone."

He turned towards her, smiling broadly. "No it's still there. Go ahead you can touch it, you just can't see it." Turning back to the mirror, he started removing his tie. She tentatively moved closer to the rack, her fingers stretched out in front of her. She gasped the moment her fingers brushed against the cool soft fabric. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it.

"It's called a Cloak of Invisibility."

"What?" She stated in disbelief.

"A cloak –"

"I heard you. Let me get this straight, the moment you put that cloak on me, I was invisible?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist."

"This is too much," Anna collapsed, landing on a wooden chair that rushed to catch her. Jumping up suddenly, she backed away from the chair that seemed to follow her, bumping into Charlie who was setting down the bed.

"Charlie, that chair, it's moving."

"Of course it's moving."

"So I'm not seeing things."

"Course not, go to bed and get some shut eye. It's late and we need to get an early start in the morning," Charlie walked towards what apparently was the bathroom door and emerged moments later, dressed in sleeper pants and a wife beater. He tossed Anna a pair of shorts and a tank top before he crawled under the bed's covers.

"Bathroom's free. Hope you don't mind. They're my sister's, they may be a bit snug."

Anna stared at them and a look of horror crossed her face. "I think I'll just sleep in my clothes."

"Whatever, come on and get in bed. I need to get some sleep, you too. Long day ahead of us tomorrow," Charlie rolled over to his side, his back towards her.

"Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"Where's the other bed?"

Charlie rolled over to face her, "blimey Anna, I don't have cooties. Promise no funny business, scout's honor."

"It's not that, you see–"

"Save it for the morning Anna, let's just get some sleep." He lifted the covers motioning for her to crawl under. She weighed her options. Knowing if she slept on the floor, her body would never forgive her. As long as he wasn't a restless sleeper, he'd be safe.

"Fahne, you win." She trudged over to the bed and laid down as far from Charlie as she could possibly get. He smirked, "what did no one tell you? Charlie Weasley always wins." He pulled her close to him, "you know we're family. I mean we're practically siblings. Mum explained it to me once. Something about Aunt Irene hitching up with that Lenshurr or Logan or something like that." Charlie was answered byheavy breathing coming from the young woman he held in his arms.

Soft singing reached Charlie's ears through the glass window, and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep as the soothing words floating through his mind, reassuring him his AnnaAngel wouldn't leave him again.


	8. Phone Call Leads To Eavesdropping

1Charlie awoke to an incessant buzzing of an alarm. Sitting up in the bed, he watched as Anna dashed about in the bathroom, talking on a phone and brushing her auburn hair, at the same time. He noticed the cute little short shorts she was running around in, with an odd symbol on the back. A (red) X encased in (red) circle. The same symbol was placed on the chest of her tank top as well. Charlie also noticed how well formed she was, how she really surprised him in terms of looks. The firm muscles in her arms and legs were clearly from long hours of personal training. Charlie knew enough about Muggles, especially Americans, were crazy about physical fitness and willing to pay out lots of money to go a gym or to hire a personal trainer. He remained still as Anna's southern accented voice chatted away on the phone. He knew it was rude to be eavesdropping on her conversation, but having plenty of younger siblings, he found himself a victim to curiosity and perked up his ears naturally.

Phone Conversation, what Charlie is hearing

"Yes Kitty, I'm fine."

"Yes I'm in London now."

"No Kitty don't put Kurt on –."

"Hey Kurt."

"Yeah I miss you too."

"I'm in one piece, don't worry about me. You tend to forget I'm the big bad Untouchable."

"No, I don't know what I'm doing today, probably some shopping."

"No he's still sleeping. I know Kurt, but he's not _that _bad. Way cooler than Scott that's for sure."

"Don't worry little bro, I'll be coming home before long."

"Xavier just said I had to visit, not that I had to move in with them. Not that I would, I mean I've never even met them. It would be like living with strangers."

"No Kurt, it's totally different than the mansion."

"How? Well for one I won't be getting up before the crack of dawn for Logan's training classes."

"What do I have in common with these Brits? Honestly, at least at the mansion you knew everyone was like you in the same way that made you different from the rest of the world."

"Besides what would they say if they found out about my little secret?"

"No Kurt, I have no intention of telling them about that."

"Yeh I guess. Listen I need to go, before he wakes up. Tell Jubilee she's in a world of surprise when I tell her about the outfits over here."

"All right, I promise Kurt."

"Yeh I miss you bunches too Kurt, and the rest of the mansion."

"Okay, sure, will do."

"Bah bye." click

Anna stepped out of the bathroom shortly after hanging up, rubbing her hair dry with a towel, dressed in a pair of jeans, with, Charlie noticed, bike chains hanging attached in random places. She wore two shirts, a black mesh undershirt with long sleeves and a navy blue shirt atop of it with the words ("I'm not laughing with you, I'm laughing at your stupidity.") Charlie snickered at that, causing Anna to turn her head towards him, her eyes narrowing, but she quickly shifted them into a non readable manner as if she was torn as to how to treat him. She settled for forced tolerance.

"Plans for today?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders lazily as he climbed out from underneath the covers, "got to pick up a few basics for you before we head home. We leave soon and we'll be home in time for lunch."

Anna raised her eyebrow and looked at her cellphone for the time, Xavier didn't like his students wearing watches. He claimed it gave Erik (Magneto) more tools at his disposal, the metal arms of the watches and the gears inside so the students had to discover other means of keeping track of time.

"You realize it's already 11," Anna stated. "And you're not even dressed yet."

Charlie stood up, not replying to Anna's comment, and stepped into the bathroom. He emerged seconds later, fully dressed in a crisp sports jacket and a pair of slacks. His long red hair was slicked back into a pony tail.

And Anna couldn't stop herself from staring, her mind reeling.

(_There is no way in hell he did all of that in less than a minute._)

Charlie smirked at Anna's reaction. Crossing the room, he grabbed the invisible cloak and Anna watched mesmerized as he whipped it roughly. Suddenly a puff of silver smoke appeared before him, seemingly where the cloak had been and Charlie waved it in a water bottle he pulled out of his back pocket. Securely the lid tightly, Charlie slipped it inside his jacket pocket before motioning towards Anna's duffel bag.

"Got everything?" Anna shook her head and stepped into the bathroom. She came back out shortly after with a hand brush and a bottle of body spray. She eased the bottle into the main section of the duffel and placed the brush into one of the side pockets before tossing the hair towel across the near by chair and lifting the duffel bag onto her shoulders.

"So where are we headed to first?"


	9. Buzzing Burrow

**(BOC) The Buzzing Burrow**

"Mum? Dad? We're home!" Charlie ushered Anna into the Weasley house as he shrugged off his cloak and hung it in a nearby closet. Unnatural silence hugged the walls and Charlie darted his eyes around. After a moment's time, Charlie sighed, "Come on then, into the kitchen with these bags." He bent down and swept up all three sacks sitting down by Anna's feet leaving her with only duffel bag to carry. She repositioned it on her shoulder and followed after Charlie.

"Is it always this quiet?" Anna asked in a hopeful tone. She could stand for a few weeks of peace compared to the constant chatter and ruckus the mansion seemed to have at every hour of the day.

Charlie however shook his head as he eased open the swinging door to the kitchen with his foot, "I've never known it to be this quiet since the twins were born."

Immediately blurs of red leapt in front of Anna's vision and she yelped in surprise. Charlie seemed to be unfazed by this as he pushed the bags into the empty arms of a set of twins in front of him.

"Talking about us again, Charlie?" The twin on the left said, his eyes sparkling mischievously. The other spoke up as well, "two hot wizards like us? Of course it's ushe's talking about."

Charlie rolled his eyes and led Anna through the barricade the twins had formed

"Fred, George, give our guest some room to breathe," a stern motherly voice reached Anna's ears and she turned her head to find its source. _Ah, Molly Weasley, we meet at last._

"Come in dear, come in," Molly gently pulled Anna away from Charlie and sat her down on a table bench, where the twins watched her excitedly.

"Charlie thanks again for picking her up. Your father didn't have a chance to because of you-know-who's been tailing him lately, trying to get him in trouble with the Ministry. Here have a seat dear." Anna felt a heavy weight near her and immediately she found Charlie sitting next to her on the bench giving her a weak smile, which she returned.

The swinging door burst open and Anna swung her head around to see Arthur Weasley enter.

"Have they arrived yet?" Arthur asked excitedly, and Molly moved to show Anna sitting behind her. "Excellent. How do you do? You must be Anna, I'm Arthur and that's my lovely wife Molly." Arthur reached out and shook Anna's hand furiously then waved the twins over. "This is Fred and George." Each boy nodded at his name and Anna fought to remember which was which. "You know of course, Charlie. Across from you is our youngest, Ginny," Arthur motioned to the young girl Anna hadn't noticed. Ginny smiled, and Anna thought she looked like a cherub. "Molly where is Ron and Harry? I'm sure they want to meet our visitor."

Molly looked at the two wall clocks hanging next to each other and Anna had to do a double take when she saw it. They were made of spoons, each spoon with a name on it. The clock on the left instead of numbers listed various locations and Anna noticed there was a spoon with her name on it indicating she was in the kitchen. The other clock indicated the condition of the person. She had one on this one too, deeming her nervous, at which she couldn't resist rolling her eyes at.

"They're flying around the house, at the moment Arthur. Charlie, be a dear and retrieve them please." Charlie reluctantly rose from the table and stepped out the back door, a broomstick in hand Anna noticed.

"So Anna, what year are you?" Anna found Charlie's presence replaced by one of the twins, with the other on her other side.

"Junior," she answered automatically. The twins raised an eyebrow simultaneously and Anna felt a bit uneasy. But Molly quickly came to the rescue.

"She's a sixth year Fred, like Ron and Harry," Molly stated as she rummaged through the bags Charlie had brought in just moments ago, before deciding to put all three bags into the pantry.

"Right o, so you'll have class with Ronniekins and Harrypoo then?" The other twin asked, George, Anna assumed.

"I'm sorry?" Anna's ears perked up. _What makes these guys think I'll be here long enough to sign up for a class? I'm just here for winter break, and then it's back to Bayville with my mutant ass._

Before she could be answered, the back door flew open and three bodies rushed in, tossing their broomsticks into the closet before grabbing a seat at the table.

"So nice of you boys to join us," Arthur said dryly. "I'd like you two to meet Anna. Anna that's Ron and Harry." Ron reached across the table to shake her hand, which she shook firmly, surprising him a bit by her strength no doubt.

"Nice to meet you," Anna said as she felt eyes on her, and a brief glance towards the other boy confirmed it. He was indeed looking her over, almost to the distinct level of checking her out and she fought the urge to knock the slight smirk off his face. So instead she turned back to Charlie, "so what should I do with my bag?"

"George, Fred, why don't you two show Anna where her room is and help her settle in. By then lunch should be ready," Molly said as she rose suddenly and began shooing Anna and the twins out the kitchen door, with Harry and Ron on their way back outside with Ginny on their tails.

After the door shut behind Anna, the twins exchanged a look before glancing at her and motioning her to follow them. She did so rather reluctantly, recalling that same look on Bobby's and John's faces numerous times when they were planning something.

_What have I got myself into?_


	10. Setting In, XMen Style

**(BOC) Settling In, X-Men Style**

The twins led her up a staircase and down a dimly lit hall way. They stopped in front of a door, showing casing it like Vanna White.

"We'd like to be the first,"

"to welcome you,"

"to our humble abode,"

"and offer a piece of advice."

The twins constantly cut in each other's statements and Anna struggled to remember which one was which every time one or the other opened his mouth.

"And what kind of advice would that be?" She knew she'd regret asking, but Anna had learned from living at the mansion, sometimes it was best to play around with the jokesters. She reached for the doorknob and swung it open to find a quaint little room with two beds stuffed into it.

"Don't"

"Touch"

"Anything"

Their tone was completely serious and judging by the scorch marks Anna could make out on the floor and ceilings, there was a present danger if she didn't heed to their warning.

"I'll be sure and remember that," she set her duffel on her bed and yelped as the ground beneath her feet shook and a persistent pounding reached her ears.

"Supper's ready," the twins said in unison and ran off down the hall way. Recollecting her bearings, Anna shook her head and followed after.

As she stepped in the kitchen, the table chatter silenced and Charlie discreetly pointed to the empty space next to him. She slid into the seat next to him, and looked up to find Molly's beaming face across from hers, offering a bowl of yellow mush. If Anna had to guess, she'd say it was creamed corn.

Charlie reached across, dishing out a large spoonful onto his plate. He whispered low to Anna so that only she could hear. "Mum wanted to try and recreate a Muggle style dinner. I apologize if you don't recognize any of it. The yellow bowl is corn. The green bowl is peas. The baking plate of brown mush is salisbury steak. And that mound of white slush is vanilla ice cream. It may not look terribly great, but Mum's a pretty decent cook."

Anna nodded, deciding it was better to fake a pleasant look than risk insulting her host family. As such, she took a decent amount from everything, save the ice cream and hesistantly took a bite of the corn.

_There is an orgy of flavor in my mouth._ Kurt's favorite compliment concerning food surfaced to the forefront of Anna's mind and she fought back a moan of delight. She hadn't had food this incredible since her move into the Institute.

Charlie apparently noticed her approval and bit back a laugh. The twins, however, pointed it out without giving it a second thought.

"Hey mum"

"It looks like"

"You've got"

"Another fan"

"of your cooking."

Molly smiled warmly as Anna nodded her head in agreement, now feasting on the peas before her. Ron snickered and Charlie kicked him from under the table, earning a yelp from the young boy.

"Why thank you Anna, it's nice to hear my cooking passes the rigid expectations fast food resturants have created in the Muggle world."

Anna nearly choked on her salisbury at that statement. After swallowing it down with the aid of her glass of milk, Anna protested, "fast food has eliminated expectations. Believe me, this kind of meal is welcomed over grease on a bun anyday in my book."

Arthur cleared his throat, earning the attention of everyone at the table and he shifted nervously in his seat."Yes, well, speaking of the Muggle world. Anna, it,um, has came to our attention while youwere on the planethat your stay has been extended through the winter break. It seems your Professor thinks it fitting that you attended school at Hogwarts for bit."

Anna mentally willed herself to curb her smart-ass attitude at the announcement. She had thought Charlie and that weird lady from the shop the last night were only joking when they said she was enrolling in a London school. Maybe they weren't joking after all. Forcing a small smile, sheasked pleasantly, "how long would a bit be? I mean, I don't exactly have too many outfits to last me for a while."

Arthur exchanged a look with Molly and the woman nodded grimly. Arthur sighed, then answered Anna's question, "until your professor says you can come back."

Anna's heart sank, Xavier basically had kicked her out, without her even knowing about it. Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, she rose from her seat, not making eye contact with any of the Weasleys. "I'm not so hungry anymore, if you'll excuse me," she murmured as she left the kitchen and raced to her room where she dropped onto the bed feeling more alone than ever before. Even the voices in her head offered no advice, no quip, no insult towards the bald telepath whatsoever.

The hollowness in her head merely echoed the emptiness in her heart and deep down, Anna knew this was only the beginning of the trouble she would be facing while in London.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Anna asked herself as she clutched the pillow before falling into an unpleasant sleep state.


	11. Miss Maximoff Hits the Scene

**17 (BOC) Miss Maximoff **

Back on the Eastern Coast, at the Brotherhood house

"Ding Ding Bong." Wanda rolled her eyes. Remy had yet to fix that blasted doorbell like he said he would weeks ago.

"Ding Ding Bong." She rose from her seat at the kitchen table, remember she was the only one home.

"Coming," she shouted before the annoying doorbell could ring again. She opened the front door, surprised to see anyone there, especially the attractive young man standing before her. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Miss Wanda Maximoff?" A British voice reached her ears and Wanda nodded.

"I am."

"I was hoping I could have a few moments of your time to speak with you about —"

Wanda cut him off. "I'm sorry we're not interested," and made to shut the door but the man caught it.

"Please it's about Anna." Wanda's eyes flew up to the man's and she could sense he was telling the truth.

Wanda opened the door fully, "come on in."

The man graciously walking in and sat at the kitchen table Wanda had pointed to. Looking around outside quickly, Wanda shut the door and joined the man in the kitchen, sitting across from him. She noticed for the first time his briefcase which now lay in front of him on the table.

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and it recently has come to my attention that Anna has been under a spell."

Wanda's eyes rose at this announcement, "What kind of spell exactly?"

"A memory spell."

"For how long, a day? Two?" Wanda recalled Anna mentioning going to England for winter break but Wanda hadn't heard from her friend since and school had started back up a week ago.

Wesley shook his head grimly, "From what I can gather, nearly six years."

"There's no way," if Wanda hadn't been sitting, she would have fell into the chair. Instead she shook her head in disbelief.

"Have you ever asked Anna about her family or her life before becoming a mutant, before moving to Mississippi with Irene?" Wesley reasoned.

Wanda paused to think about it, "Once, I asked her what her life was like before Irene adopted her. She said she couldn't remember, said it was all a haze."

"My source informs me a powerful band of wizards from the England area restricted her memory upon her move to the States," Wesley explained, as he offered Wanda a folder.

She opened it, seeing page after page of older people, garbed in robes that looked similar to graduation gowns. "These are the people who messed with Anna's head?" The lighting in the kitchen flickered as Wanda clenched her fist.

Unflinching from the display of power, Wesley nodded. "I'm afraid so. I've come to enlist your help, Ms Maximoff."

"Is your passport up to date, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?" Wanda's question caught him off guard and he stammered out an answer.

"Yes, yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Why?"

A smile grew on Wanda's face that he immediately recognized from Buffy and Faith when they were in "Slayer-mode."

"Pack your bags, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. We're taking a trip England." Wanda rose from the table, fingers tapping on the face of the oldest man in the folder. The caption read, "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Wesley rose and nodded, "I can be ready by four."

Wanda looked at her watch. It was one, and the boys weren't expected home until half past three. Lord knew what they did during the day, but as far as Wanda was concerned, as long as none of them were thrown into jail or died, they could cause whatever havoc they wanted before they came home.

"I'll be here." Wesley headed for the door after hearing the confirmation. "Oh, and Wesley?" He turned at her question, hand on the knob.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Wanda's eyes were soft brown, he noticed, when she wasn't furious and out for blood. And she had a cute little nose, kinda like Fred's. But she definitely had more attitude than the mousy scientist.

"Don't thank me until we right the wrong," with that he stepped out the door and shut it behind him. Wanda was now left alone to mull over Anna's predictament, that she most likely wasn't even aware she was in. It was Wanda's job to protect her friend, just as Anna protected herduring a particularly fierce battle between theX-Men and Brotherhood. Anna had prevented her friend from being seriously injured by one of Scott's stray laser eye beams and since Wanda had been indebted to her.

_I promise, no matter what Anna, those people who wiped your memory are going to pay._Wanda mused inwardly as she went to her room to start packing. By the time her "family"/teammates arrived home, Wanda was sitting in front of the television, which was something unusual in and of itself. But the fact she was watching an British news network channel astonished the boys.

"So whatcha watching Wanda?" Lance casually asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch. Pietro retreated to his room where it was safest while Todd and Fred waited for clearance at the entryway of the living room.

"London news," she answered, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh, okay." Lance paused before continuing, "how come?"

"Because I've got business there to take care of." Further explanation from Wanda was interrupted by the knocking on the door.

Todd made a move to answer, but Wanda levitated him away from the door and put him in the living room. She pushed Fred into there too before grabbing the duffel bag the boys had failed to notice before and opening the door.

Wesley stood there, swinging on the balls of his feet and whistling softly, until he saw Wanda in the doorway. "Ready?"

A silver blur flew past Wanda and shoved Wesley against one of the porch's wooden posts. The older man coughed, having being off guard and his eyes bulged slightly as the pressure on his neck increased.

"PIETRO RELEASE HIM NOW!" Wanda demanded forcefully.

The silverhaired mutant shook his head, "not until I know where this stranger is taking my little sister."

"London," Wesley croaked out as he clawed at Pietro's grip on his wind pipe.

"Whiiiiiiii" Pietro was thrown across the porch, connecting with a far post. Wanda went to Wesley to check on his condition.

"I'm fine," he reassured her finally.

Seeing it to be true, Wanda turned her attention back to Pietro who was standing once more and looking as if he was ready to hurt Wesley further. "I'm going to London, and until you just pulled that stunt, I had every intention of inviting you to come along seeing as you are to a degree involved. But you fucked up. Now you're stuck here, in charge of the house and affairs while I'm gone. And any more trouble from you will result you being slower than Evan for the rest of your miserable life." Seeing Lance out of the corner of her eye, Wanda directed the next statement to the Rock Tumbler. "I don't know when I'll be back, but you know which account to use if you need it and which number to call if Pietro gets out of hand," she looked at her brother with disgust before following Wesley to his awaiting vehicle.

"Interesting family," Wesley stated as the two settled into the car and he headed for the airport.

"You don't know the half of it," Wanda confirmed, watching in her mirror as the Brotherhood mansion slowly diminished from sight.


	12. Can You Hear Me Now?

**(BOC) A Call Home**

It had been a few days after Anna's arrival and the Weasley's had grown used to her presence at the Burrow. It had become second nature for them to see her as the first one up, usually sipping on a fresh cup of coffee and browsed through the paper. And she had gotten used to it being delivered by an owl. Molly had even gone so far as to suggest Anna use one of the family owls and write to her friends back at the states. The young woman just shook her head and muttered how Logan would probably slice and dice it without giving it a second thought, assuming it to be Mystique in disguise.

_"Well at least call them and let them know how you're doing."_

Anna tossed this idea around in her head for the better part of the day before finally deciding to do so. She rummaged through her bag, and when her search became frantic she resorted to flipping it over and dumping all the contents onto her bed. She shuffled through her clothes in attempts to find her phone, and finally huffed in exasperation. Charlie chose the moment to walk into the room. The mess on Anna's bed and the sour look on her face provoked the man into aquiring what was amiss.

"My phone! I can't find my phone!" She declared as she dropped herself atop her cluttered bed.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Charlie shouted into the hallway. The red headed twins poked their heads into the doorway, innocent grins pasted on their faces.

"You hollared?" George asked. Anna could finally identify which twin was which.

"Have you heard any ringing from in this room lately?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we did, didn't we, George?" Fred nodded his head to his twin who agreed with a nod of his own head and the twins entered the room.

"What did you two do with it?" Charlie inquired, arms crossed over his chest.

"What makes you think"

"we'd take something"

"that wasn't"

"ours?" The older Weasley narrowed his eyes at the twins just before Anna pounced on top of Fred.

"Listen here buddy, I want my phone and I want it back now." She growled at him and the red-headed wizard's eyes grew to the size of saucers. His other half made to reach for his pocket but Anna shook her head, "I can make your twin here an eunich long before you have a chance to say the magic words George." Fred gulped audible as she leered at him.

"Get the beeping box," he squeaked and his brother dashed out of the room in a flash, returning a moment later with his hand clasped around Anna's phone.

"We didn't know what is was, honest." George passed it to Anna as she removed herself from atop his twin.

After recomposing himself, Fred stood to his feet and motioned to the device in her grasp, "so what is it anyways?"

She glared at the twins for a moment before sighing, "it's called a cellular phone. Basically a phone you can take anywhere. You do know what a phone is, don't you?" She raised her eyebrows at them with suspicion. Charlie and the twins nodded their heads and she released the breath she had been holding. Anna wasn't exactly in the mood to explain the whole phone communication thing.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Anna stated with a huff as she marched past the twins. They peered their heads around the doorframe as she stomped her way down the stairwell. She paused in the little space between the kitchen and living room and sighed, her fingers automatically dialling the number for the Institute. She glanced around the area as she brought the phone to her ears, mentally figuring the long distance bill she'd have at the end of the month.

"Hello? Kitty?"

"No, not Kristy, Kitty."

"That's right, Shadowcat," Anna rolled her eyes, so much for keeping the code names on the down low.

"This is Anna, her friend."

"No, not does she have something to mend. This is Anna, her friend."

"Anna," her patience was growing thin at having to repeat herself so many times.

_Why can't you just hand the phone to a sensible adult for me to talk to, kid?_

She glanced around the room and up the stairwell to ensure herself no one could hear her. Anna put the receiver close to her mouth and spoke slowly, "Rogue paging Shadowcat." That seemed to do it as Anna could hear Jamie screaming for Kitty right before someone picked up the phone.

"Kitty?"

"No Rogue, it's Scott. How are things in London?"

Anna stared at the phone in disbelief. _He's kidding right? I mean he's the one who fucking enrolled me in the freak & geek academy._

"Everything's great, I'm having a blast here Scott and it's Anna, remember?" She could practically hear him wince, _oh yeah, he remembers. _"Certainly can't wait to get back to the States and shower everyone with souvenirs."

"Yeah, everyone misses you Ro-Anna. But don't worry about it. Enjoy your time in London, getting to know your family. The mansion will still be here standing when you come back. Here's Kitty, nice talking to you Anna, take care."

"Hello?" Kitty's perky and bouncy voice coming through the phone caused Anna to smile.

"Hey there Kit-Kat, what's kickin'?"

"When are you coming back? We miss you so much." Anna could hear Kitty's voice crack and a pang of hurt shot through Anna's heart. Kitty was no doubt tearing up and on the verge of crying. A lump forming in Anna's throat and she swallowed hard in attempts to rid her voice of emotion.

"I'll be home before you know it, Kit-Kat. How about when I get back, the two of us have a guy-free shopping day at the mall? Would you like that Kitty?"

The younger girl sniffled, "you're gonna miss my birthday."

Anna racked her memory, _January 31st._ "Oh no, Kitty. I'll be back by then. Don't you worry," Anna couldn't stand lying to her friend but she didn't have the heart to break the news to her. _Let Scott explain to her it's his fault I'm stuck here till June._

A floorboard creaked behind Anna and she whirled around coming face to face with Ron's shaggy haired friend who never seemed to go home.

"Tabitha I Saw Everything"

Kitty sniffled, "what?"

"Tabitha I Saw Everything," Anna repeated slower, emphasizing each word with care. She could hear Kitty gasp into the phone.

"Scott Is The Squealer?"

Anna nodded, _atta girl Kit-Kat_. "No Doubt."

"Okay, well Amara wants to use the phone. Call me again when you get a chance."

"Sure thing. Miss you bunches, bye," Anna hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket, eyes flying up to Harry's own.

"It's not smart to eavesdrop on a stranger's phone call," Anna said menacingly.

Harry shrugged, "hasn't killed me yet. Besides if you didn't want someone overhearing you, you shouldn't be in the entry way to every other room."

Anna understood she had placed herself in such a vulnerable spot but glared at Harry nevertheless. "Was there something you wanted? No? Good," she spun around towards the stairs, but Harry grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let go of my arm Potter or you'll be hurting here in a second," Anna growled at the boy and he sighed, dropping his arm and releasing her.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you, okay?" Harry squirmed and Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't go grabbing things if you want to talk. That's not how things are done nowadays." Harry looked down at his feet when she said that.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not trained to handle nontraditional girls." Anna raised her eyebrows at the comment but said nothing. "And well, Ron told me what he knew about your family and why you're here and well, I guess I just wanted you to know I understand what you're going through. I really do. And if you want to talk to someone and ramble off on someone, well, I'm here."

"Let me straighten one thing out for you Harry. The reason, the ONLY reason, I'm here in England is because I needed a vacation and I had no say as to where Xavier sent me. So whatever Ron thinks he knows or whoever, they're wrong. And in case you didn't notice, I was talking to someone before you decided to grace me with your presence. And even if my phone didn't work, for some god-only-knows reason, you would be the last person I would go to." With that said, Anna huffed and marched through the kitchen and out the back door, leaving the Potter boy alone to brood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations of "code"

Tabitha I Saw Everything--- There Is Someone Eavesdropping.

Scott Is The Squealer--- Should I Tell Someone?

No Doubt--- No Don't.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Things have been crazy here. Enjoy! 


	13. Draco's Request

**13 (BOC)**

"Mom!" Ron hollered as he pushed the kitchen door open. Molly Weasley stood beside a counter, observing numerous self-stirring bowls as she muttered to herself. "Mom?"

"What is it dear?" The woman asked her youngest son as she turned to face him. The sober look on his face worried her and she settled next to him at the table. "Ronald what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just, Dracokiddawants AnnatospendChristmas lunchwithhimandhisfolks." Ron spat out hurriedly. The confused and baffled look on his mother's face forced him to repeat himself. "Draco kinda wants Anna to spend Christmas lunch with him and his folks."

Molly's mouth gaped open and close a bit, like a goldfish gasping for air, before collecting herself. "We'll have to talk to your father about it, of course. And see if Anna even wants to go. But, but I don't see why she couldn't." She stood from the table and busied herself with more cooking and cleaning.

"Mom?" Ron watched as she started to zone herself out. At the sound of his voice, her head jerked towards him and he noticed the glassed over look in her eyes. "How do the Malfoys even know about Anna?"

Molly sighed and looked down at her hands, suddenly noticing how forceful she was wringing them. "The company your aunt Irene kept was always questionable. And when she was with Mr. Lensherr, he introduced her to the Malfoys. No one is ever really 'friends' with the Malfoys, but Irene and Erik were as close as you could get. Lucius even over looked Irene's bloodline in favor of her Seer abilities, and Erik's in favor of his manipulative ways. Draco and Anna were stuck with each other so often they eventually became friends, or the Malfoy equivulate of that. That's probably the only reason they weren't killed by Him or his followers. Irene's love of dancing with danger actually saved her life." Molly was no longer talking to Ron, but it was as if she was speaking to herself, or some unseen presence. As if having the truth, the story, being buried deep inside of her for so long was finally taking its tow on her.

"About right about the time you started Hogwarts, when Harry Potter made his return to the wizard world, Irene and Erik were sent away, to America of all places, with young Anna in tow. Your father and Lucius had their suspicions of Anna's magical potential, but the family was gone before an acceptance letter to Hogwarts was sent. It was as if she just fell through the cracks of the system."

"So she's a witch?" Ron answered.

"No, looking back we should have known she wasn't one. No, rather she's a mutant." Molly practically whispered the word and her son had to lean closer to hear it.

"Mutant?" Ron repeated in an equally hushed tone. The clatter of running feet on the stairwell struck the young man still before he could inquire further into Anna's past. The conversation was ended at the appearance of the twins and Charlie who were excitedly arguing about what they always argued about, Quidditch. Anna was following them, not adding to the spirit discussion, but reading one of her books as she walked. Ron had seen her do that plenty of times and he was amazed she hadn't crashed into anything.

"Ron, why don't you go get your sister for lunch, I'm sure she'd like a break from her homework." The red headed boys all blanched at mention of homework, how could their baby sister willingly do such torture filled assignments was beyond them. Ron begrudgedly rose from his seat and left to go retrieve Ginny. Harry and Arthur entered in from the back door just then, looking weary and worse for wear.

"Long day at the office hun?" Molly cooed, giving her husband a peck on the lips before charming the dishes onto the table. Anna had settled next to Fred and Charlie across from him while Harry shred his cloak at the door and jumped beside of George. The group was soon joined by Ginny and Ron, and the WSM soon got under way.

"So, Harry, how was training with that crazy blonde?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth full of some of the roast in front of him. Naturally the twins, interests peaked, turned their heads.

"He's still seeing"

"That hot American?"

"Boy what I wouldn't give"

"to do some 'training'"

"with her."

Charlie rolled his eyes as the behavior of his brothers while Anna leaned towards him from acros the table.

"What are they talking about?" She whispered before slipping in a bite of her potatoes.

Fred had heard the question, though, and answered it before Charlie had a chance to swallow down his food. "Harry here, my dear Anna, is taking quarreling lessons from a fiery American with a body to die for. Has been since the term started, lucky bloke he is."

Harry blushed as Fred's explanation, and couldn't take his eyes off his plate, murmuring "Buffy's not really that hot" under his breath. George rolled with laughter at that, slapping Harry's back hard and knocking him into the table. After a shout from Mr. Weasley for the boys to knock off the rough housing, the supper continued without incident, maintaining it's high volume and movement, much like a meal at the Institute. And Anna found herself becoming accustomed to constant buzzing around the house, much to her surprise. Maybe Xavier was right, maybe this vacation would do her some good.


	14. A Weasley Christmas

_Sorry for the long update. I'm fast forwarding up to Christmas so the real action can get under way soon. Enjoy the lastest installment of "Highly Unexpected Help."_

**(BOC) Emerald Engagement Ring: A Fortune. Finding Out Your Mother Was Engaged To Voldemort: Priceless.**

fast forward to Christmas Day

Anna grunted as she rolled over in the bed, coming face to face with the devilish grins belonging to Fred and George. She groaned, pulling the blanket over her head, "go away."

"Come on luv, everyone's already downstairs. Mum sent us to get you." George tried coaxing the blanket off and the girl up, but failed.

Anna lowered the blanket, eying the empty bed across from her, "Charlie?"

"Ran out to do some last minute shopping like every year," Fred answered.

"Come on now, gifts await," George said eagerly.

"Gifts?" Anna's brain was mush at the moment, while her body curled deeper beneath the covers.

"Yeah, you know, those things you exchange on Christmas," Fred explained slowly, as if she was a five year old.

Anna moaned, she had completely forgotten about Christmas and hadn't bought anything, "Merde." She was too distressed over the gifts she didn't even notice a bit of Remy's personality bubbled up.

Fred pulled her into a sitting position on the bed and George tapped her head with his wand, magically taming her disheveled hair and giving a refreshed look to her face.

"Over there," Fred pointed and George turned to look to the chair that had Anna's predetermined clothes laid out on top of it.

"Right-o," George whipped his wand first at the clothes and then at Anna, instantly changing her attire. "There you go."

Fred raised Anna to her feet and led her out the door with George bringing up the rear. As the three entered the living room, Anna's stomach was twisted violently together in knots. She moved to take a seat in the empty place next to Ginny but the twins beat her to it, sitting on either side of their sister. Anna looked around and noticed the empty loveseat. Quickly crossing to it, she sat seeing Ginny's beaming face looking at her. She returned a weak smile.

Charlie emerged from the kitchen, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all of which carried arm loads full of packages and Anna felt like sinking into the couch in shame. They piled the boxes in the midst of the room before taking seats themselves. Charlie slipped in next to Anna while Molly and Arthur sat in the matching lounge chairs, with Harry and Ron on the worn couch next to them.

"Everyone present and accounted for?" Arthur asked eagerly. "Good, good. Now since we have a new face among us this holiday season, your mother and I thought it would be appropriate to do the gift exchange a little bit different."

"Ginny, would you like to start off for us?" Molly asked sweetly to her daughter.

"Sure mum," Ginny nodded her head.

"Okay now point your wand to the pile and send everyone their gifts from you. Ron, you and Harry will next," Molly instructed. Ginny withdrew her wand from her house robe and did as her mother said, sending eight small packages from the pile and to the laps of the designated owners.

"I made them myself," Ginny said quickly. The boys sent worried glances to one another, _great more clothes._

"Oh Ginny, it's lovely," Molly cooed as she pulled out a little rag doll that held an incredible resemblance to her, down to the matching house coat and slippers Molly happened to have on that very moment. The others found the similar doll in their boxes, including Anna. Her doll's hair even held the white bangs the Weasley's had yet to ask about, of which Anna was grateful. The outfit seemed so familiar to Anna, but she could place why.

Ginny, seemingly reading the young girl's thoughts, explained, "I used the photo you sent Mum and Dad. Your school photo, you called it."

Anna nodded, instantly remembering the day school pictures were taken. Kitty and Kurt cheated to win a bet and Anna had to willingly allow them to pick out her outfit for school picture day. Surprising to Anna, they picked nothing with frills, lace, or even pink for that matter. A dark green peasant top and a pair of flare jeans were simple and yet effective in causing a few heads to turn at the mansion. Anna had even packed that outfit, without telling Kitty, in case she had the perfect chance to wear it.

Anna smiled warmly at Ginny, "thanks. I love it." She set her doll next to Charlie's on the loveseat, between the two of them. Anna fought to suppress a giggle, seeing the matching goofy grin on Charlie's face on his doll.

"Ok, Harry dear, you and Ron are next," Arthur instructed, having set up his to drape an arm around Molly's doll, which he did to the real Molly Weasley.

Harry and Ron pointed to the pile and suddenly Anna found another package in her lap.

"We went together on these gifts, ensuring the purchase of the perfect gift," Ron said, puffing out his chest, while Harry just rolled his eyes. He reached behind his back and pulled out a package to hand to Ron, only to find one offered to his person as well.

"Here you go mate," the boys said simultaneously then burst out laughing. They swapped gifts immediately and tore them open.

Anna opened her box, revealing two CD's: Wednesday 13 and Avenged Sevenfold. "How did you two get these?" Anna asked in amazement. She hadn't heard any of them once mention music since she had arrived.

Harry shrugged, "Ron heard you wanted them so we had a guy who owed me a favor send them from the States."

"So do you like them?" Ron asked earnestly.

"Very much, thanks," Anna put the CD's back into the box and set in on the floor beside her, failing to catch sight of what the others received while wondering how Ron knew.

"Your turn Anna," Molly said suddenly, clearing away the discarded wrapping on the floor.

"Um, uh," Anna stuttered, but luckily Charlie swooped in to save her.

"I've got it Anna," he whispered into her ear before discreetly waved his wave towards the pile.

"I didn't get you guys anything," Anna whispered back.

"Sure you did, I may have wrapped them, but you're the one who bought them."

"What are you talking about?"

Before Anna could be answered, however, Ginny flung her arms around her neck, squealing for joy, "oh thank you thank you thank you thank you so much Anna. I love it. I love it. I love it. It's just what I wanted. How did you know?"

Ginny finally released her hold on Anna and showcased her gift to the others, the gift being a wall size poster of James Marsters (brownie points, if you can name the show).

"A little birdie told me?" Anna said, causing the others to laugh, thinking she had made a joke.

"What else did I buy?" she hissed low at Charlie, who flashed his pearly whites at her and pointed to the twins.

She turned her head, silently groaning at the site before her. Fred and George had jester hats, each accenting the eye color of its owner with bells ringing upon every movement. Catching her gaze, the twins gave her thumbs up.

"Great gift luv," George began.

"Smashing indeed," Fred finished.

Anna just smiled, noting how contagious holiday spirit really was, especially around family. Family, she thought. I'm celebrating Christmas with my real family.

"Our turn!" the twins exclaimed suddenly and shot red sparks at the diminishing pile with their wands. An oddly shaped bundle landed in Anna's lap, making an unusual humming sound.

"You two didn't give us dangerous joke toys, did you?" Molly asked in a stern voice as she inspected her wrapped package that was vibrating uncontrollably.

The twins looked at each other in an appalled state; hands sprayed across their chests in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would believe," Fred began.

"That'd we'd jeopardize the lives of our family," George finished.

"Not to mention waste valuable merchandise," Ron added in with a mutter, resulting in glaring looks from the twins.

Ripping off the paper, Anna gasped at the sight before her.

"Where did you get these?" Charlie asked, holding his up in display (picture the tumbler toys from ToysRUs).

"We have a supplier," the twins replied cryptically as the Weasleys warily set the tumblers safely to the side. Ron accidently turned his on and squealed at the violent shaking his gift suddenly took on. Harry just rolled his eyes and picked up the toy, flipping the off switch before giving his best friend a 'look'. Fred and George were clutching their sides with laughter while Ginny was snickering into her hand.

"Now gifts from your mother and me," Arthur waved his wand and all of the remaining boxes, save two, flew out, two landing in front of each red headed child and Harry. Anna watched as Charlie unwrapped a hand knit sweater and a book on dragons. In fact, everyone had a sweater with their initials sewed on it and a book of some kind.

Molly elbowed Arthur and pointed to Anna. "Yes, yes, Anna, of course." The smaller of two remaining boxes shot forth and landed in Anna's lap. She looked at it in surprise, "I can't."

"Nonsense hun, go ahead and open it," Molly encouraged. It seemed all eight pairs of eyes were on her as she gingerly opened the box, revealing a pair of deep green evening gloves, with a note attached, "I suspect you'll be putting these to good use this up coming year." Underneath it was a jewelry box tucked inside. She flicked her gaze to the beaming faces of her new family before returning to open the jewelry box, gasping at the sight before her.

"I can't, I can't accept this."

Ginny was leaning forward in her seat, eager in anticipation, "what is it?"

Anna mutely held up the emerald ring and quickly took a glove off to try it on.

"A perfect fit," Charlie whispered.

"It belonged to your mother," Molly explained, down sizing Ginny's bugged out eyes slightly.

"She said when you returned to England, you'd be old enough to appreciate it for what it really is," Arthur stated, smiling warmly at Anna.

"It's her engagement ring, isn't it? When she was engaged to Tom Riddle?"

Harry choked on his chocolate frog, Ginny's face paled greatly, and Ron sputtered his pumpkin juice all over the floor. A look of surprise crossed Molly's and Arthur's faces and they looked at each other with concern. The twins nor Charlie didn't recognize the name, and the three grew puzzled at the reactions of the others.


	15. Meet the Malfoys

**(BOC) Meet the Malfoys**

"How do you know about that, Anna? There was no way she would have told you." Arthur attempted to hide the fear in his voice but Anna picked up on it right away.

"What does it matter how I know, I just do. Like I know about Ron's feelings of love for a girl name Hermione, Charlie's secret stash of comic books, and how the twins got funded for their joke shop," Anna burst forth suddenly, not realizing what she was saying until it was too late to take it back. She covered her mouth immediately, regretting having revealed so much.

Uneasy silence filled the room as its occupants digested this information. Anna rose, "I think I should go." With that she left her pile of gifts on the love seat and rushed out of the house before anyone could respond.

The slam of the heavy oak door shook Charlie out of the daze he was in and he jumped to his feet, running after her.

"Mom?" Ginny was the first speak after the abrupt departure. "Is Anna Voldemort's daughter?" her voice cracked and her eyes were full of fear.

Molly drew up her youngest child into her arms, "You don't have to be afraid of her, Ginny, she would never hurt you." Harry absentmindedly rubbed his cheek where Anna had punched him a week or so ago, wincing from pain. _Unless you tried kissing her, that is._

"I'm not afraid of her, I'm afraid for her," Ginny said insistently. Molly nodded, realizing her daughter's thoughts were three steps ahead of everyone else. _My amazing Ginny._

Arthur stood, "why don't you five take your new gifts upstairs for a while? We'll call you down when lunch is ready." The twins stood first and waved their wands over their stack of presents so that they rose and twirled around their heads before Apparating with gifts in tow. Ron and Harry withdrew their own wands and retrieved what belonged to them with "Loco (presents)" before trudging up the stairs. Ginny bent down and piled hers into her arms before chasing after the boys, leaving a large box in the middle of the living room.

With a flick of Molly's own wand, the box disappeared and she explained, "Moved it to her bed." Arthur nodded and began pacing back and forth in the now empty living room.

After a few minutes, Molly dropped her head in her hands, "what have we done Arthur?"

He sat back down and rubbed his wife's back reassuringly, "we did what we were suppose to do. We gave her a lead so she can discover the truth, the whole truth, herself."

"But what if it's too much and all we've done is pushed her away again?" Molly asked, nearly crying.

"She came back once, didn't she?"

Listening over the balcony with Extendable Ears, Fred and George exchanged worried looks before vanishing with a soft "crack."

Outside the Weasley house

Anna wrapped hers arms around herself, silently cussing at her lack of sense to grab her jacket before running off.

"What do you know, I'm taking after dear Logan," Anna mused to herself, cracking a smirk when Logan growled in her mind.

"Nearly went and spilled your guts to strangers, Anna. Damn near went and told them all about your little DNA problem, nice going genius." Anna had found it helped to berate herself aloud, due to the constant chatter in her mind. The glistening emerald on her hand caught her eyes and she went to jerk it off, but found it stuck on her finger.

"Fabulous, fucking fabulous. Xavier's kicked you out of the mansion, the Reds think you're part of some bald heads-kool aid drinkin Cult, you're enrolled in magic school, in the middle of freakin' Europe, you can't talk to Kit-Kat without having to kick some boy's ass, and now you've got your mother's engagement ring stuck on your finger. The same mother whose best friend you pushed over the ledge months ago. Engaged to a crazy fucker who tried to take over the world."

_At least her taste hasn't changed._ Erik's voice interrupted Anna's rant.

"And I've still got voices talking in my head! What the fuck more could go wrong?" A fierce wind brought with it large hail pellets, causing Anna to flinch in pain and shiver from the cold almost instantly. She continued walking down the little beaten path she could faintly make out, determined to hold onto what little warmth she had.

_Where do you think you're going, Rogue?_ Xavier's voice bellowed in her mind as he linked to her and Anna spat at his astral presence.

"SCREW YOU XAVIER!" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs, knowing the bald cripple could hear her.

_I'll not allow you to leave the Burrow. I won't let you disgrace the X-Men or me._

"FUCK THE X-MEN! DO YOU HEAR ME XAVIER? FUCK THE X-MEN AND FUCK YOU!" Anna could feel quaking in her mind as she violently shoved Xavier out and closed herself off from him, enjoying the silence that followed. She didn't really mean what she had said about the X-Men, but she was not in mood to deal with any of them at the moment, and for the most part, the psychies left her alone to her thoughts.

She paid no mind to the wind as it picked up speed or the white flakes as they blurred her vision. Instead, she merely continued her trek through the snow that reached past the middle of her calf. She had long since lost the house shoes she had had on earlier but Anna didn't care in the least, they happened to belong to Jean.

A whistling sound filled the air and she squinted her eyes at the quickly approaching object off in the distance. A strong force knocked Anna off her feet and she looked up to see a black carriage parked in front of her and a head sticking out the window. From what little she could see, Anna made out the face of a middle aged gentleman with blonde, nearly silver hair.

"Lucius, why have we stopped?" A woman's voice floated to Anna's ears as she stood up and knocked the snow off of her.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm walking here or anything," Anna muttered low as she made to move away from the carriage.

"Just a moment young lady," the man spoke and Anna turned to look at him. He had a silver handled cane pointed at her. "Where are you going? Perhaps we could offer you a ride." Before answering, Anna jerked her head towards the sound of crunching snow to see Charlie huddled in his jacket, eyes scanning the area. When he caught sight of Anna and the black carriage, he quickened his pace.

The man in the carriage sneered at Charlie's approach and directed his attention back to Anna, "as I said, we can offer you a ride especially if you mean to find somewhere safe from riffraff." Charlie wasn't riffraff, and the voices in her head made that point perfectly clear, but she didn't want to deal with any of the Weasleys at the moment.

"Charlie, clearly you know these people but don't trust them, so if you don't hear from me in a couple of hours, hunt them down and do some voodoo on their asses until they give up my location." Anna instructed her distant cousin, before turning her attention to the blondes, later to be introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. The gentleman nodded his head, it was fair. He had, after all, no intent in harming the young woman before him, unless his Dark Lord told him otherwise.

"Anna, there's no way Mum and Dad are going to let you run off with vitual strangers on Christmas Day." Charlie attempted to reason with the young woman, but she cut him off.

"Charlie, Molly and Arthur are your parents, not mine. I am old enough to make my own decisions, and at this moment I am deciding to go with this couple. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." She whispered that last part to the red head before climbing into the black carriage. Looking in her eyes Charlie knew he had no reason to worry, she could indeed handle herself, but any assurance he had of that was squashed when he turned his sights onto te Malfoys. 'Reformed' Death Eater and all that. Of course Charlie didn't believe it for a second. He only hoped Anna was as formidable as she believed. With a click of a tongue, the horse drawn carriage rolled down the street and soon was out of sight.

Only after he lost feeling in his toes and his nose matched the color of his hair, did Charlie begin his trek back to the Burrow, to break the news to his parents. This was certainly turning into a rotten Christmas, Charlie Weasley thought glumily.

---

A.N.

Yes, I realized this may seem a bit out of character for Anna, but do take into consideration all the times she's ran away in Evolution and in the movies. Don't forget she was due to go to the Malfoy Manor anyways for lunch. Plus I was hurrying to finish this chapter so I can get the next one up, so forgive it if you do not consider it to be of HUH's usual quality. Tell me how to improve with reviews!


	16. Lunch Plans Gone Awry? No Such Luck Ann

**(BOC) Lunch Plans Never Go As Expected**

"Let me first introduce myself and my lovely wife before we reach the manor. Undoubtedly you've heard of us, I am Lucius and this Narcissa. We are the Malfoy's. We have a boy about your age, Draco. Spitting image of me, if I do say so myself," Lucius gave Anna a curt nod, apparently being a Malfoy was a big to do.

"Nice to meet you both, although I must admit, I haven't heard of either of you. I'm Anna by the way. Anna Darkholm." She hadn't planned on shaking hands with the two, but Narcissa grabbed ahold of her digits nevertheless and eagerly smiled at the young woman.

"Oh, it's such a pleasure seeing you again, although I can't understand why you don't remember us. You remind me so much of your mother. And Irene, I see some of her in there too." Anna was a bit creeped out by the witch and drew her hand out of the death grasp the older woman proccess.

"Gee thanks, I think."

"Too bad you won't get to meet Draco. He was so looking forward to see you. Dreadful timing, his meeting. Undoubtedly you'll see loads of each other at Hogwarts. Are you excited about attending? I know I was my first year, granted the thrill sort of wore off after a while, but that was me and this is you. Oh I can't believe what a fine young lady you've grown to be." Much to Anna's displeasure, Narcissa was much like Kitty in the way she could carry on a conversation without breathing between sentences. Maybe going with these two wasn't such a grand idea after all.

"Yeh, too bad about Draco. Listen, I have to meet a couple of people for lunch, so if you could just drop me off, that would be totally awesome on your part." Anna certainly didn't expect laughter as a reaction, but that's precisely what she got. Narcissa laughing loudly and from her girth. Lucius preferred to keep composure of himself, but he still chuckled all the same. "Did I make a joke?"

"Oh no Anna," Lucius explained, while his wife caught her breath. "You see, we're the family you were going to lunch with. McCafe' Garden, at one. But you certainly can go dressed in a house coat. How the Weasley's would even let you stumble out of their house in such a display is beyond me. Don't worry there's numerous shops on the way. We'll set you up with something utterly dazzling. Something fitting for one of your ancestory." Narcissa absolutely loved the idea, shopping and dining. What else was there to life?

Anna, however, slumped in her seat. Shopping just wasn't her scene.

**

Anna returned to the Burrow relatively unscathed from lunch with the Malfoy's, aside from having shook what seemed to be the hand with every wizaed in the city, or at least every wizard worth knowing, so Lucius had confided to her once the trio had been left alone to enjoy their lunch. Fortunately the Weasleys did not give her the third degree on her lunch date, nor did they reprimand her on her desertation earlier that day. In fact, as a whole, they acted as if it hadn't even happened, which was fine by Anna. She just wanted to be left to her own devices for awhile, the meal with the Malfoy's having drained her of what little social tolerance she possessed. So, when she trudged up the stairs, and settled herself down with her sketch book and pencils, a skill Piotr had been tutoring her in, she soon was so encumbered in her work that she didn't see someone had put a tray with supper on her bed, nor did she notice Charlie studying at one of the desks until she finally pulled her eyes away from her notebook, lids heavy with a tiredness not unknown to the mutant teen.

She cleaned the plate of food, opting for the glass of water as opposed to the pumpkin juice the Weasleys were so nuts about. The sun had set some time ago, she observed on her way to return the tray to the kitchen and Anna glanced at her watch, jaw dropping sightly. It was almost 11, no wonder she was so hungry, having not eaten in almost twelve hours. Charlie was still engrossed in his books when she returned to the room, and she almost didn't say anything, not wanting to shake him out of his current stream of studying, but decided otherwise.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hm," he was only half listening, not really hearing her.

"Charlie, listen for a sec."

"What? Oh, whatcha need Anna?" Charlie swiveled around in his seat, seeing her fidgeting hands, crossed his eyebrows. He was still upset about their exchange.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I could have handled this morning better. I hope you and everyone didn't worry much." The concept was relatively new to Anna, having people worry about her, but after being at the mansion for so long, she was getting used to it.

Charlie's face soften considerably. He wasn't one to hold a grudge, but knew everyone wasn't like him in that sense. Ginny for one. "It's okay Anna. I acted like a selfish child myself. I don't understand why you flew out the door, though. What did we do?"

"It was you," Anna insisted. "It's part of the reason I'm here." She swallowed a growing lump in her throat, debating whether to continue. His eyes finally convinced her. "What do you know of mutants Charlie?"

The red head shrugged, the topic wasn't something he recalled covering in school, nor was it something in the news, "nothing, actually."

"Well, to put it simply, mutants have an extra gene compared to regular people. This extra gene often lays way for an ability, a special power. Some can control the weather, a few can heal themselves, others read minds." Charlie nodded, he was following along smoothly, and Anna continued. "I have an extra gene, the mutant x-gene as scientists call it now. And when I touch people, I absorb their memories, and powers in the case of other mutants. That's how I know about your comic book collection, and Ron's crush on Hermione, and well," she trailed off.

"The fact your mom was engaged to Voldemort." The words hung in the air, the realization of what they meant finally sinking into the two. "You don't think you could be, well, you know, his daughter. Is there a chance?"

Anna lifted her shoulders, then shook her head, "I honestly have no idea Charlie. That's a secret my mother took to her grave. And frankly, I'd rather not know. If this Voldemort is anything like Mystique, I don't anything to do with him, relation be damned. And when Molly and Arthur gave me her ring, I suppose it was just too much at the time to handle. I ran out cause I figured I had spooked the lot of you. I'm used to doing that." Anna murmured the last bit more to herself than anything. Charlie, wrapping his head around the situation as best he could, rolled over to her in his seat, and wrapped his giant callused hands over hers.

"Anna, we're family, and even if you're his daughter, we won't compare him to you. We won't punish you or judge you for what he did. Thank you for telling me." He offered her a small smile, for he knew a hug would be out of place, which she returned before ruffling his wild red hair.

"Go to bed Chuck," her cousin sneered at the awful nickname, and Anna laughed at his reaction. The solemn moment was over and the two were back to the odd quirky standing they had established with each other.


	17. What Big Baddie?

(BOC)

(Designated "Muggle Training Room")

"Okay now focus. Visualize and throooow-" Buffy dived to the floor, narrowly missing the knife flying at her. "Potter!"

Harry jerked off the blindfold and glared at the Slayer. He despised being called that, specially by her. Buffy huffed to her feet and marched over to him, giving him a whack on the head with a stack.

"Ow." He rubbed the now sore spot and forcefully demanded, "what the bloody hell did you do that for?" Buffy twisted the boy around and pointed to the cloaked dummy posing as a Death Eater. "Oh." He was shamefaced to discover he had been aiming the completely wrong way. No wonder the Slayer was a titch upset.

"All right." Buffy muttered as she moved to her portable wall mount of weapons. She grabbed two wooden staffs she and Giles often used to train with. She tossed one to Harry, who caught it easily enough. "Since you can use your wand for range, let's see how you do up close and personal." She stanced herself on the mat and motioned for Harry to come at her.

However, he stayed where he was, eyes slightly enlarged, "you want me to attack you?"

Buffy sighed, "yeah, so?"

"It's just, well, you're a girl." Buffy couldn't believe this. The teen nearly dies every year in school and he's squeamish about attacking a girl. _Good grief_.

"Captain Obvious strikes again." Xander couldn't resist quipping in; it was just too easy. Buffy and Harry both turned to glare at the young man perched against the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Xander, what are you doing here? Can't you see we're training?"

"Is that what you call it?" Buffy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Giles sent me to observe."

"You mean he told you to get lost."

"Technically," he admitted.

"Then get lost."

Xander scoffed, mocking a hurt face, "fine then. I see how it is. Lousy training by the looks of it anyways. I'm just gonna mosey over to the kitchen. At least those people know how to make a guy feel welcomed." He huffed as he turned to leave, slamming the door behind him with a thud for good measure.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. _Typical Xander, always thinking of food when the world's in danger._ "Okay back to the mats." The Slayer instructed and Harry tentatively approached, striking a pose. His stomach grumbled and gargled loudly, causing Harry's face to redden and his ears to turn pink.

Buffy groaned and looked to her watch, leave it to Xander to ruin a session. "Well I guess we can stop for a quick lunch."

Harry didn't allow her to say another word as he shed the training sweats and threw his robes back on before racing out of the door to the Great Hall. Buffy sighed in a defeated manner as she went about putting away their fighting materials. _Hungry boys will be hungry boys. _

* * *

(Evil Lair of Voldemort)

"Mutants." Barely a whisper, but Wormtail knew better than to ignore his master.

"My Lord?" He spoke with a squeak, quivering visibly in front of the dark wizard lounging in the large easy chair paced in front of a roaring fire.

"Mutants Wormtail. Do you know of such creatures?"

The hunched over minion winced at the hissing tone from his master's voice and thought hard. He never paid much attention other than surviving. Wormtail would bet Remus would know about mutants, the werewolf was smart like that. "No My Lord." Wormtail seemed to cower further into himself, terrified his response would displease Him.

"I am not surprised. Few have." Voldemort scratched at his beloved snake as she moved over him and settled on his shoulders. "They are the key. They will ensure our takeover. Lucius." The summoned wizard stepped forth and bent down to one knee.

"Yes My Lord?"

"I want you to find me one of these mutants. And bring it to me." With the wave of a hand, Lucius was dismissed to carry out the issued command.

"How do you plan on finding a mutant Lucius?" Bellatrix LaStrange appeared beside of her brother-in-law like a mist as he marched purposely down the hallway. "It's not they go around wearing identifying signs."

"There's a school in America, more than one actually, dedicated to teaching mutants on how to control their powers. It won't be the least bit difficult to grab one for the Dark Lord."

"Brilliant Lucius. He will be pleased."

* * *

AN: I apologize profusely for the excessively long silence between new chapters, only recently have I managed to find the missing "HUH" notebook of sacredness, so you better believe new chapters will become a regular thing once again. Thank you loyal followers for sticking with me during my dark times. Review on who you think Lucius should kidnap. Much love, bardsgrl4evr.

AAN: Cut part of this chapter because my uploaded decided to mix up a later chap into it w/o my permission. Yea for late editing...


	18. Someone is Missing

_"The search for the missing American teenager, Rahne Sinclair, is now into its tenth day and authorities are still stumped. Although the young girl is known to be a student of Xavier's Institution of Higher Learning for Gifted Youngsters, its headmaster, Charles Xavier, will neither confirm nor deny the question of Rahne being a mutant and whether this may have been an act of anti-mutant activists located in the area. In his statement to the public, Xavier had this to say, 'The question of my student's genetic makeup is irrevelant when compared to the fact she is a scared, missing little girl.' The FBI is working with the local police of Bayville in attempts of bringing a happy ending out of horrible tale. And now to Jono with Sports…"_

"Hey Anna, your headmaster was on the telly," Anna waved away Ron's comment and continued her way to the kitchen for a bite. She had the uncontrollable urge to whip up some Puppy chow. Besides, what did she care? Xavier was always talking in front of cameras it seemed.

"Yeah, apparently there's a student missing," Harry chimed in. Anna stopped dead in her tracks, hand poised to push open the kitchen door. Dread washed over her. Her home was in trouble. She thought for a moment, her mind reeling at blinding speeds even Pietro would be impressed by. Kurt could port. Kitty could phase. Sam and Jean could fly. Anna knew she'd regret asking, but she had to know.

"Who is it that's missing?"

"A girl named Rain Signclaire I think." Harry was sure the name was wrong but he was close.

The mutant nodded, "Rahne Sinclaire." She plopped down into a seat, knowing it was coming. She couldn't avoid it.

"You know her?" So, Ron would begin the questioning. It seemed right, for some reason.

"Yeah. It's a small campus, you get to know everyone pretty well." Anna gripped her hands into tight fists. She wasn't so sure now she could do this. She needed to be out there helping finding Rahne.

"Is she a mutant? The news says an anti-mutant group might be behind it. Whatever those are." She nodded her head. This was not how she wanted to tell her cousins about mutants and the X-gene.

"Yes, Rahne is a mutant." She stressed the present form, hoping her belief of the improbable would help her teammate's odd. Anna now had a question of her own. "How long has she been missing?"

"About ten days, the telly said." The colored drained out of Anna immediately. Ten days and no word from the mansion. Am I really that useless? She rose without another word, ignoring the looks of concern and the further questions her cousins undoubtedly had. She would answer them later; for now, she had questions of her own she wanted answers to. Answers she was going to get one way or another.

Pressing the speed dial button on her phone, Anna soon heard the tell-tale ringing from the other end. It was taking longer than usual for it to be answered, but Anna was too furious to notice. When she did finally hear the click of the phone being picked up, she didn't wait for a greeting, but instead went straight to her pissed off at the world tone.

"You've got two minutes to tell me why in the blue blazes of hell you didn't call me about Wolfsbane. What the fucking hell? I know I left on relatively bad terms, but damn it, we're roommates. You've called me to talk about your stupid exams but when it comes to an actual X-Men worthy emergency, you leave me in the dark and I have to hear about Wolfsbane from the British news. What the bloody hell were you thinking, Kitty? You couldn't have possibly been thinking; that much is obvious!"

"As you can well imagine, during this difficult time communication with students on unsecured lines is restricted and monitored. So if you would kindly consider redirecting your grievance of being uninformed away from Ms Pryde. She was merely following the directions Professor Xavier and the FBI put out for the safety of all the students staying at the Institution."

"Ms Munroe? Ororo, why wasn't I contacted? Do you have any clue how it felt to be told about Rahne's situation by the bloody BBC? You're always talking about how we're family, all of us at the mansion. Newsflash, family tell each other about emergencies, especially when one of us goes missing."

"I understand you are upset. Please realize we didn't want you to worry. If we had any clue you would have found out in such a manner, we would have told you directly. As it is, the FBI feels, and Professor Xavier agrees, discussion of Miss Sinclair is to be minimal if not nonexistant altogether, especially outside of the Institute."

"So you felt it necessary to keep me in the dark! For years I've lived at the mansion, gone toe-to-toe with the Brotherhood more times than I can count, numerous train-till-you-drop sessions with Logan, and I'm the one who helped Jean with her power outage. Hell, Ororo, I'm an X-"

"viatle part of our team. I won't deny any of that, but the truth is Professor Xavier believes you have more important matters to focus on.-"

"Than the livilihood of my teammate, my friend! What could Professor X possibly think is more important than that?"

"It is not as simple as you make it out to be. I assure you though, the situation will be explained very soon."

"Ro-"

"I see Agents Fornell and Malone are here for their meeting with Professor Xavier, I should escort them. It was so good to hear from you."

"Ro-"

"Be nice to the Weasleys and take in all the sights; I am certain Kitty will want to hear every detail when you return. We miss you dearly, good bye for now Anna."

"RO!"

"Click"

"Ro? She hung up on me, the weather witch hung up on me! If she thinks I'm going to drop this, she is very much mistaken." Anna stormed up to her room, stomping on every step along the way for good measure. The ruckus she was causing drew the curious faces of the twins from their 'old' room, casting looks to each other after Anna's muttered words, "Danger Room."

"Forge?'

"Yes, Gred?"

"I do believe our dear cousin is need of some our services."

"Broke, blind, or bedlam?"

"Hopefully all three, and then some." With identical grins, they ducked back into their rooms to scoop up some of their prime merchandise to be used during the efforts of aiding their rather recluse relative.


End file.
